


You Used To Call Me On My Cell Phone

by obriensbetch



Series: And I Know When That Hotline Bling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cheating Derek Hale, Conversation with Voicemail, Depressed Stiles, Drunk Dialing, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, No Backstory at all, No Sex, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obriensbetch/pseuds/obriensbetch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is Derek," a deep, hard voice grumbles into the receiver end. There's the sound of a scuffling, and then a new voice. "Yeah, if he's not answering, we're probably having sex--" The former voice breaks through faintly in the background, tone somewhere between irate, amused, and aroused. "Stiles!" Beep.</p><p>~<br/>Or, that time I wrote a story when I was a little drunk and a lot sad, and then posted it w/o asking myself the very obvious question: WHY????/?????????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used To Call Me On My Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.
> 
> just.
> 
> sorry, really sorry.

He turns away from the cacophony before the stage, cold and shaking fingers pressing the phone to his ear with nearly painful determination. Someone collides carelessly into his left shoulder, but he doesn't even hear the light, slurred apology that follows it. The phone rings dully through his head, echoing off sharp, raw edges. After three relentless dial-tones, the machine picks up.

" _This is Derek_ ," a deep, hard voice grumbles into the receiver end, fond annoyance clear in his static-tinged voice. There's the sound of a scuffling, maybe the phone being grabbed away, and then a new voice. " _Yeah, if he's not answering, we're probably having sex_ \--" The former voice breaks through faintly in the background, tone somewhere between irate, amused, and aroused. " _Stiles!" Beep._

"I'm at the concert. Without you. I sold your ticket last week."

_"'This is Derek,' 'Yeah, if he's not answering, we're probably having sex--', 'Stiles!'" Beep._

"Some guy's wearing your ridiculous green Henley shirt, and he won't stop _appearing_ out of thin air everywhere I go."

_"'This is Derek,' 'Yeah, if he's not answering, we're probably having sex--,' 'Stiles!'" Beep._

"It looks better on him."

_"'--Yeah, if he's not answering, we're probably having sex--', 'Stiles!'" Beep._

"Please change that."

_"'--We're probably having sex--', 'Stiles!'" Beep._

"I sound like a drunk asshole there."

_"--'We're probably having sex--', 'Stiles!'" Beep._

"Turns out, you're the drunk asshole."

_"--'Stiles!'" Beep._

"Who cheats with his psycho ex."

_"--'Stiles!'" Beep._

"I'm glad you're not here."

_Beep._

"Kate's a bitch, and I can't get properly dead-to-the-world drunk and forget about your stupid face with her superpowers of buzz-killing around."

_Beep._

"Hey--out of curiosity--let me ask you this. Why her? Why  _that_ ex? Why not Paige or Isaac or Erica? If you were going to go off and tear my insides apart by cheating, why did it have to be Kate that you did it with? Actually, why at all? Why did you leave me, Derek? Why did you fuck her? Why was it so god _damn_ important to you to rip out my heart, huh? Can you at least tell me that? Or, if that's too hard, what about this. Why did you have to drive her home after, Derek?! Why did you have to get behind the fucking wheel, really!?!? You already killed me, Derek, you already ended my  _life._ Why--may I ask--did you end yours too? 'Cause I've been sitting in an empty apartment for  _six fucking months_ staring at a stack of junk-mail with your name on it, and that's actually  _eating at my insides_ at this point. And I'm sitting here wondering, every day, every hour, if there was something-- _anything--_ I could've done to keep you from walking away that night, from going--"

 " _Your recording has reached its maximum limit. To hear it, press 1. To send it, press pound or hang u--"_

_Beep._

"Disregard that..."

_Beep._

"I love you."

_Beep._

"Disregard that."

_Beep._

"I love you."

_"'I'm sorry, but the voicemail box of--DEREK HALE--is full. Please try your call again later'." Beep._


End file.
